


Show Off Your Manliness!

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, also mentions of iori, gracious references to sougo because i'm a sougo oshi and well i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Yamato and Nagi have this genius idea to take down TRIGGER's Leader. Mitsuki regrets agreeing to this-- there's just something fundamentally wrong about going on a date dressed up as his own manager.





	Show Off Your Manliness!

**Author's Note:**

> gakumitsu thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> just consider it

“That Yaotome is definitely too cozy with Manager.” Yamato affirms with squinted eyes, shaking his head quickly as he picks up his can of beer. “Hey, Mitsu. Something up?”

Mitsuki’s eyes widen at the realization that he's been zoning out for the past few seconds. “Huh? No, nothing… what about Yaotome?”

Yamato smirks, “you know, I was thinking that he might be a little too fixated on Manager. So I was thinking, is there a way to get rid of him? It's kind of a pain when he's hanging around her like that, he might drag her into a scandal.”

“No! That won't do!” Nagi interrupts with a frown, probably thinking about how Gaku has seemed to mostly think about Tsumugi. They did manage to have some good conversations over their careers and learned about each other while they were bonding for their performance of Matsuri, but… isn't he a little too friendly? “ _OH_ , but Mitsuki!” Nagi begins, exchanging glances with Yamato. The two nod at each other in solidarity, and they both turn to train their gazes on Mitsuki.

“Hey, what's this about?” Mitsuki huffs, “don't tell me…”

“Great, you already got the gist of it? Makes it easier for us then, Mitsu. Be the cute girl that causes Yaotome to turn into a blushing mess.” Yamato smiles, seeming to have way too much fun with this idea. “Don't you want to see how he'd react?”

Mitsuki pauses, dipping his head down as he strokes his chin on thought. He ponders on this for a moment, but then immediately shakes his head, “wait, no! I won't even go this far to mess with him! If I wanted to do that, I'll just try to tease him about something!”

Yamato snorts, “that'll be easy, but that won't get the reaction we want.”

“Ugh, he's too perfect! I know!” Mitsuki complains, missing up his own hair with his hands as he tries to desperately think of alternative solutions. Really, anything but crossdressing, and in front of a member of TRIGGER he respected! They seemed to hold him in high regard too, so the idea of him ruining all of that because of that old man and Nagi…

“That's not what I meant, but okay, if he's so perfect,” Yamato’s cheeky grin only gets wider, “confess to him.”

“No. We are _not_ doing this!” Mitsuki tries to look for Nagi to help, knowing fully well that it's futile. “Hey, where's Nagi?” He glances over at Yamato, who only shrugs. Mitsuki grumbles in response, but he finds himself frowning even more when he notices Nagi walking back in the room with a large collection of things in tow. No. Way.

Nagi smiles so happily that he can't even get mad at him. “Mitsuki, let's make you a _beautiful girl_! It would be the best if you wore a Magical Cocona cosplay, but I've borrowed some clothes from Tsumugi.” He lays the outfit down on the table, and also sets down a makeup case. The accessories lie right next to the makeup case, and then Nagi balances a wig that looks eerily similar to their manager’s hairstyle atop tented hands.

Mitsuki squints, “first of all, did you just steal all of that from her?! Secondly, why am I dressing as Manager!” It's impossible that Tsumugi would've agreed with this, and this sounds more like Nagi was anticipating for this day to happen!

“No, wrong!” Nagi protests, “Tsumugi looks similar to another girl from Cocona! So I had the wig!”

“It's a little used though,” Yamato laughs, “Sou used it.”

Sougo? Him? That just sounds impossible, “You know what, I'm not going to ask.” Mitsuki groans, shaking his head. It really doesn't seem like he's going to convince the two of them otherwise, and… Nagi’s puppy look is seriously making him want to do it so he can be happy and stop giving him those damn puppy eyes. Also, it just seems like Yamato likes him in a dress at this rate! “Fine. You guys owe me!”

Yamato chuckles, “I don't know, maybe you'll get your prize in the process.”

Mitsuki glares at him. Seriously, what is he even talking about?

“I'll teach you how to act, and Nagi will give you a makeover.” Yamato decides, to which both of them nodded to. Mitsuki realizes that this might be the prize he's been promised. Seeing Yamato act out such girly mannerisms… that'll be interesting.

* * *

As expected, Yamato is definitely not going for the girly and innocent approach. Mitsuki finds himself screeching as he listens to Yamato’s description of what his plan is. “So you slam him against the wall, then…”

“Hey, have you _ever_ watched a romance drama? There's no way that'll work! Maybe in all of those dramatic movies you act in, but not me!” Mitsuki exclaims, also a bit annoyed that Yamato was simply going to coach him rather than show a demonstration.

“You gotta be bold, there's no way he'll pay attention to you otherwise.” Yamato pauses, “well, the wig might be enough.”

Mitsuki growls at the joke, “maybe you should be the one wearing the wig, huh?”

“I’m not as cute as you, Mitsu, it won’t work.” Yamato shrugs, “his type is cute girls like Manager.”

Mitsuki opens his mouth to object to be calling cute again, but it only comes out as an irritated snarl.

Yamato’s phone goes off, interrupting their banter as Yamato picks it up. When he reads the message, his frown shifts into a smirk. “I guess you won't have to do any of that, anyways. You're going on a date to him tomorrow. Now, should you act as yourself or Manager…”

Mitsuki knows that Yamato is totally unwilling to demonstrate, so he shakes his head. “I'm not going to do _any_ acting unless you want to show me how you think manager acts, old man.”

Yamato chuckles, “no way. You can have fun winging it, Mitsu.”

Mitsuki sighs, then grabs his phone out of his pocket alongside his ear buds. “Are you gonna watch me practice my dance moves or not?”

Yamato, upon realizing that they are slipping back into their regular routine, laughs and nods. “Sure. Show me what you got.”

* * *

To be honest, he hasn’t expected Nagi to be a decent enough make-up artist. It almost feels like that again, he’s just been waiting for this to happen. Mitsuki grumbles to himself, hoping that this guy had at least a good enough eye to prevent him from looking like a clown in makeup. At Nagi’s urging, he closes his eyes to let the younger apply the pigments to his eyelids. “Nagi, how are you so good at this?”

Nagi opens his mouth to speak, but then Mitsuki lets out a sigh, “actually, don’t answer that.”

“Why not, Mitsuki?” Nagi frowns, and Mitsuki curses the fact that he can’t even open his eyes to shoot a glare at him. “You’re curious, right? Well, it was from years of--”

“I’m not here for you to brag again, you damn rich kid!” He scowls, and threatens to open his eyes, which to that Nagi understands and shuts up from thereon-- afraid that Mitsuki would end up ruining his work.

After a while of Nagi going on about the latest episode of his anime, he stops fiddling with Mitsuki’s appearance. The wig is on, and of course Mitsuki is already setting in a blouse and cardigan reminiscent of Tsumugi’s, but he has not yet changed into the skirt. “Mitsuki, open your eyes!”

Mitsuki almost chokes at his appearance in the mirror, and for a second he thinks that he’s their manager. “M-Manager? Is that you?” He touches his own cheek to confirm that Nagi doesn’t have some weird magical mirror instead. He doesn’t. This is real. Just this once, he’s a little thankful for his girly looks-- just this once.

“No, no, not yet! Mitsuki, you got to put on these contacts!” Nagi protests, holding up a contact lens case with one hand, and in the other hand… Mitsuki shakes his head vehemently at the other. Not the skirt.

“What did I say about a skirt!?” Mitsuki yells, informing that the fact he hasn’t put on the skirt is his own choice, thank you very much, and he is not going to let Yaotome see him in a skirt in any sort of circumstances.

Nagi shoots him a look-- it’s a little scary, if Mitsuki has to be honest, but Mitsuki isn’t scared of anything. Definitely. But then again, protesting even longer is just going to waste both of their energy and time. He’s going to be late for the date as this rate. He sighs, sucks up his pride, and snatches the skirt from Nagi’s hand. Nagi brightens up considerably, and Mitsuki stares at him with a threatening expression. “If you take a picture, I’ll smear the damn makeup and you can say _adios_ to this skirt.”

“Noo! Mitsuki, don’t do it!” The other cries, putting his phone back as quickly as he whipped it out. Mitsuki grins triumphantly at this, and he glances over at his phone to check the time. Yikes, this late already?

* * *

A part of him is anxious about this, but he sucks in a deep breath and carries on. He’s managed to escape the dorms without having Yamato make lecherous comments or even his little brother finding out. Honestly, if Iori ever catches wind of the shenanigans the trio is up too, then he fears that Iori might try to do something. He can’t get Iori involved in this mess! What kind of older brother would he be?

Then he rings the doorbell, staring at his shoes to help him emulate the appearance of a timid young girl. Apparently the date location is supposed to be a surprise, so Gaku apparently has it set for Tsumugi to come to his place. Alright.

Gaku opens the door, with a very exasperated expression on his face. “Osaka. I swear, I thought we were done with this nonsense. Weren’t you supposed to--”

 _Oh my god_ , Mitsuki thinks, _Sougo really did wear this wig before._ He pushes that thought the side, and he glances up with the sweetest smile he can muster. Telling himself to act more like a girl, he tilts his head to the side and waves. “Hey there, Yaotome!” _Ah. Shit._ Mitsuki forgot about manipulating his voice a little. Sure he voice acts, but it’s only as the hero!

“Izumi-ani.” Gaku’s voice sounds so relieved yet so disappointed at the same time. “Why are you…” He gestures vaguely, not really wanting to say it outloud.

“Well, Manager had something come up, so I’m here as the replacement!” Mitsuki jabs a thumb at himself, and he wonders if it’s alright to go ahead and jump straight to joking around. They’ve bonded a bit, so it should be fine. Totally fine. Knowing that Gaku already saw through his disguise gives him more confidence in his manliness. “Shouldn’t you be grateful, Mista Trustfund Kid? I got all dolled up for your sake.” He implores, leaning in real close to the doorway, “you can say it’s a practice date.”

Gaku frowns at that, even backing up a little. Clearly bewildered by Mitsuki’s jeerings, he snorts despite his confusion, “Mista Trusfund Kid? Is that supposed to be some sort of joke? You’re as interesting as always, Izumi-ani.” He shakes his head at the strange situation the two of them are in, and he smiles. “I think I’ve had enough of that practice date nonsense…”

“Then it’s the real thing,” Mitsuki insists, feeling his resolve shatter. Dammit, he’s getting totally flustered over this. It’s the power of the Number 1 Most Desired Embrace, after all. That smile is really too potent. His manager really has a lot of self-restraint, who _wouldn’t_ want to go on a date with this guy? “I-I mean, like, we can just… hang out.”

The other laughs, and shrugs his shoulders. “Might as well, Izumi-ani. But this isn’t a date, okay?”

Mitsuki smirks in return, “fine. It’ll just look like one.” The whole cross-dressing ordeal made it all okay for Mitsuki, but Gaku has to throw on some sunglasses and a mask before leaving. Mitsuki shakes his head, pointing at his own mouth to demonstrate, “Yaotome, having the mask on makes you look shady. Some onlooker might think you’re a creep.”

Gaku seems to physically flinch at that, and he quickly removes the mask, “I guess since I’m with a girl it’s a concern. Maybe you should just change out of it, and we can just hang out normally.”

Mitsuki shakes his head, placing his hands on his hips. “Dude, Nagi spent three hours getting this ready. We’re not going to put this to waste. We’re going on a date, rich boy, and that’s final.” He says bluntly, and to that Gaku gives in with a small smile on his face.

Gaku sighs, scratching the back of his neck as he checked his phone. “I did say it was going to be a surprise… I had everything planned out, so it would be a waste. I guess your, _ahem_ , Tsumugi cosplay can work as a disguise.” He nudges Mitsuki to move back as Gaku grabs his keys. He places that and his wallet in his pocket, then finally exits his place. He makes sure to lock the door, and then turns to Mitsuki. “Here, let’s go,” he says as he extends out his hand.

Mitsuki’s mouth parts slightly at the sight, but he takes his hand nonetheless. Gaku tightens his grasp on his, effectively switching into a manner portraying an escort. “So, what’s your plan?”

Gaku pauses, “I don’t think you’ll be very interested. I planned to take Tsumugi to all of her favorite places.”

“Well, how about you just take me to all of my favorite places,” Mitsuki returns with a wink, to which Gaku snorts at. “Hey, don’t laugh! I’m being serious.”

He shrugs, and then fixes his gaze on Mitsuki, “All right, then where do you want to go?”

Mitsuki scratches the tip of his own nose, but withdrawing immediately as soon as he notices that his makeup might come off. Damn it, girls have it hard! He wipes the residue off on his skirt discreetly, and turns back to face Gaku. “For starters… let’s just do what we usually do when we hang out. Any good movies out?”

Gaku pauses, looking to the sky as he seemingly thinks hard about the movies coming out, “I usually just go to the ones with the actors and actresses I like…” He shakes his head, “let’s just see what’s there. Unless you have something in mind?”

“Nah, that’s why I was asking,” Mitsuki frowns, and now he wonders what sort of movie he might be in the mood for today. Horror probably won’t help either of them, and an action movie might result in Mitsuki getting way too fired up. And no way he’s going to see a tear jerker, his makeup might get messed up. Again, there’s so many problems girls have to face.

“Well,” Gaku breaks their intertwined hands, “let’s drive over. It’ll give you some time to think about what you want to do.” Mitsuki nods in understanding, now following Gaku to his car. The first thing that crosses his mind is how he kinda misses the feeling of Gaku’s hands. Kinda.

* * *

“It was hard to find a parking space,” Mitsuki complains as soon as he steps down from the car. The car ride was pretty nice, the two of them chatted for a bit about their work, and for the most part Mitsuki focused on how breezy the skirt is. Not to mention that he’s even wearing girl’s underwear underneath at Nagi’s urging. It’s not like he’s going to get that far!

Just like the makeup, it’s pretty uncomfortable once he makes himself self-aware of it again-- but it’s slightly better when he forgets all about it.

The parking garage is filled to the brim as usual, though, and it took them forever to find a parking space despite there being ‘helpful’ lights in place that supposedly indicate an empty spot. None of them are accurate, clearly.

“We found one eventually,” Gaku remarks, “well. Waited for one, rather.” Mitsuki snickers at his words. Gaku cuts him off by locking the car, and a beep resounds in the air to silence them both. “The movie theater is on the top floor. Are you okay with just hanging out at the mall?”

He smiles, “why not, it’s pretty convenient! There’s plenty of places to go in here.” There’s restaurants, stores to window shop in, and there’s a popular café here too if he recalls correctly. This is the mall he usually would take Iori to in order to make amends properly. Iori always vehemently denied that he wanted to buy cute things, but Mitsuki would buy them anyways-- he knows the truth. It won’t hurt for him to get something cute for him again, but he can do it pretty easily with this girly appearance.

Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to check out the kitchen appliance store… he’s been thinking about getting a new pan. Sougo accidentally put a dent in it the last time he tried to wake up Yamato. Yamato seemed to have been especially affected that day, so Mitsuki wonders if Sougo either misremembered his directions or rang it with a little _too_ much soul?

Either way, as for the movie they’re going to watch… maybe something comedic might be good. It’ll be hard for him to adjust to a more docile laughter that doesn’t betray his appearance right now.

Again, being a girl is high-maintenance.

* * *

“The movies that are showing soon are out of these three.” Gaku points out at each poster, allowing Mitsuki to take a look at each title and to judge its genre. “I’ll leave it to you, all three of them have some renowned actors. Well, one is some anime, which I’m sure Rokuya would be a fan of.”

Mitsuki chokes at the sight, “ah, shit. That did came out recently.” Of course it is the latest Magical Cocona movie, which his character had a pretty prominent role in. They should _definitely not_ go see it. “Let’s not, I don’t know if I want to hear my voice, plus it’ll ruin my makeup.”

“Oho?” Gaku smiles, “so you voice acted in that. As who?”

“T-The hero…” Mitsuki stutters weakly, both flushed with great pride and embarrassment in the fact that Gaku is interested in his work. He’s not going to demean the movie, it actually has a really moving plot, and Mitsuki has found himself tearing up a little when he voiced some of the scenes, but…

“Let’s watch it then,” Gaku decides quickly, moving to buy the tickets before Mitsuki can even protest. Whatever strength he had in retaliation leaves his tongue, and he only sighs.

Nagi definitely owes him if this somehow converts Gaku into a fan.

Gaku comes back with the tickets, and Mitsuki finds himself whisked into the theater and they sit down next to each other. The two of them decided against eating popcorn, but Gaku gladly buys Mitsuki a drink despite his protests. _Stupid rich kid_ , Mitsuki thinks, annoyed at the trend of Gaku paying for everything. “I have money too, you know.”

Gaku rolls his eyes, “shut up and let yourself be spoiled.” He leaves it at that as the ads finish and the movie begins.

The movie starts off as typical, but the plot this time has been particularly focused more on the hero than Cocona. The villain of this movie has decided to use Mitsuki’s character, Suwa-kun, as a hostage, leaving it to Cocona to try to find a way to save him, but Suwa tries to find a way to prevent Cocona from reaching him so she doesn’t get hurt. The scene where Suwa confesses all of his feelings for Cocona to the villain starts to play, and Mitsuki can already anticipate the waterworks coming. Although, it might be downplayed by the fact it might sound cringey to him to hear his own voice acting.

 

> _“I might be useless right now, but I believe in Cocona-chan. She’s strong in her own way, so don’t you dare think of underestimating her! I’ll make sure that she absolutely doesn’t fall into your trap. Even if it costs me my life!”_

 

Mitsuki tenses up, willing himself to not cry over this scene. Suddenly his hand feels warmth on top of it, and he turns slightly from the movie to see that it’s Gaku’s hand. He laughs to himself quietly, and makes the mental note to thank him later. He’s not going to lie, his heart legit skipped a beat there. In the corner of his eyes, Mitsuki recognizes a small smile on Gaku’s face. _Suwa-kun’s totally cool, huh?_ Mitsuki thinks to himself pridefully before turning back to the big screen.

* * *

“My makeup is safe!” Mitsuki declares triumphantly as soon as the two of them leave the theater. “So, whaddya think, Yaotome? Suwa-kun is pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah. Fits you pretty well,” Gaku nods in agreement, “you did a good job, Izumi-ani.”

He grins widely at the praise, “of course. I don’t really care for anime, but voice acting isn’t bad. I don’t have to worry about how small I am then.”

“You get to show off how cool you are, huh,” Gaku chuckles, leaving Mitsuki speechless almost immediately. Cool? Gaku Yaotome, the Number One Most Desired Embrace, just called him cool. Gosh, he’s going to be cocky by the end of the day because of his constant validation. “So, where to next?”

He really moves on quickly, huh, it’s almost as if Gaku doesn’t realize what he’s doing. Fine, he’ll play along. “Let’s just window shop, and if I see anything interesting, then I guess we’ll stop by.”

“Fine with me.”

_You’ll eat your words, Yaotome. I’m taking advantage of this._

* * *

“Oh, do you need some new equipment?” Gaku comments as soon as Mitsuki drags the two of them into the cooking appliance store. “You’re a pretty avid chef, aren’t you.”

Mitsuki nods, “yeah. I need to get a new pan-- but of course, don’t even _think_ about paying for it! I just gotta replace a pan with this huge dent in it, Sougo seemed to be a little aggressive with it.”

Gaku winces at the mention of Sougo (or it makes more sense to assume it’s about the insinuation that Sougo bent the pan). “If it’s Osaka’s fault, then why don’t you make him pay for it.”

Mitsuki laughs, "money is nothing to him either, but I’ll just get what’s in my price range.”

As they head to look for the pans, Mitsuki spots a particular rainbow of color approaching on his right. He stops there, and then takes out his phone. He snaps a photo of the rainbow array, making a mental note to send it to Manager later.

“What are you doing?” Gaku asks, turning around to see what exactly Mitsuki is so amused by. “Oh, it looks just like IDOLiSH7.”

“Exactly! I don’t need that much salt and pepper shakers though, so I’ll have to pass.” Mitsuki jokes, hoping that Gaku doesn’t make some stupid offer to buy him all of those. To his relief, he doesn’t say a single word.

* * *

Gaku pauses in the middle of their mall roaming, and Mitsuki has to stop too. “Oh, this is one of those stores. What, do you want to go in?”

“I like collecting bath powders,” Gaku states, “I can go a different time, it doesn’t m--” Mitsuki interrupts him mid sentence, hooking his arm around Gaku’s and leading him inside.

The store has a lovely atmosphere, despite the variety of aromas that sort of clash against each other, but it doesn’t make an unpleasant smell. Mitsuki lets loose of Gaku’s arm, but quickly he finds Gaku holding his hand.

“Let me have the illusion of holding hands with a cute girl,” Gaku whispers, attempting to be discreet as he leads Mitsuki around the store. His eyes in particular lock onto a bathbomb shaped like a riceball. A really strange aesthetic choice, in Mitsuki’s opinion, but it catches Gaku’s attention for some reason. What, is he hungry? “That looks delicious.”

“Please don’t eat a bath bomb.” Mitsuki replies instantly, shaking his head in disappointment. “Alright, we’re leaving before you decide to eat one of their products. Let’s get some food.”

* * *

They ended up eating soba, mostly on the basis that Gaku claims that he’s checking out the competition, whatever that means. He likes those noodles, though, and he frequently orders it on the nights that he’s too busy to cook that night. Gaku criticized the quality of the soba, but Mitsuki just really didn’t notice any difference-- that guy must be a soba connoisseur or something.

Nonetheless, they decide to finish looking around the mall afterwards, and Mitsuki stops him dead in front of a store of a cute mascot Iori is (secretly) fond of. Gaku raises an eyebrow, mouthing the words ‘really’ at him, but Mitsuki ignores him and drags him in. “It’s for Iori, I might as well use this appearance for something.”

“That’s admirable,” He quips, “but does he like this stuff? He’s a mature looking boy, so… this…”

Mitsuki nods gravely, “it’s gap moe. Iori just isn’t very honest, but I know him. He thinks fluffy stuffed animals like this is cute.” He picks up a rabbit plushie off a shelf, attracted by its cuteness. It has a bowtie and everything, it looks similar to Kinako. Iori likes Kinako, so this will work. And honestly, it’s a well-made plushie-- it's super soft! “Whoa, Yaotome. Feel this!”

Gaku obliges, squishing the bunny. “Oh, it is.” He strokes it a bit more before letting go, “you look cute with it. It’d make for a good picture, but I won’t take one.”

Mitsuki smirks, “go ahead. That just means you have to buy this for me-- it ain’t cheap.” It’ll probably work as a peace offering when Iori inevitably finds out and tries to go after TRIGGER’s leader for taking his older brother on a date. Mitsuki hopes that doesn’t happen, but just in case… he can use this purchase to protect him.

Gaku snorts, “I’m going to do that anyways. It’s only fair.” He takes out his phone and probably opens the camera app, but he stops. “I don’t need a picture-- I think I’m going to remember today either way.”

Mitsuki smiles, “well, if this isn’t just a win-win situation for the both of us.” For a moment he is afraid that Gaku was going to take him up on his offer, but it seems to be baseless in the end since Gaku is that sort of honorable person. Well, not like he minds.

* * *

Gaku stops the car around their apartments, and waves at Mitsuki. “It was pretty fun, Izumi-ani. I wouldn’t mind doing it again. I’d prefer it if you didn’t wear all of that, though.”

“But don’t you want a cute girlfriend, Yaotome?” Mitsuki teases, making a show of attempting to flip his hair like those girls in dramas.  “It was fun doing all of that, not sure how I feel about you spoiling me like that.” He hums, grabbing all of his shopping bags from the back of the car. Not going to lie, he’s had a blast today. It’d be way better if he didn’t have to consider the fact that he looks like a girl.

Gaku laughs, “well, I don’t mind you either. You’re good company as usual, Izumi-ani.” His laugh sounds so angelic and wonderful that Mitsuki has to take a double take. Yeah, he’s really attractive, he _gets it_. He doesn’t want to acknowledge that right now, it might cause him to do something stupid. “We can plan to hang out another time.”

Oh, is this going to be a thing? Well, he’d be a fool if he didn’t take him up on his offer. “Sure, I’ll text you.” Mitsuki exclaims, snapping as he points a finger gun at him. He hides it real quickly, though, realizing that it’s sort of stupid. He must be on a sort of high from _soba_ , out of all things, since he gets too immersed in the mood and leans over in his seat toward Gaku. He takes a deep breath, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks for today!” He shouts right after, cheeks heating up as he opens the car door and jumps out.

He goes around the front of the car, trying to go back to the dorms as quickly as possible before Gaku has a chance to react, but he hears the sound of a window rolling down.

“Oi, Izumi-ani!” His deep tenor booms, causing Mitsuki to snap his head around. “You forgot something!” Mitsuki looks down at his bags, confirming that he grabbed everything he bought that day. What else is he missing? Maybe his wallet. He gasps, and hurriedly runs back with his bags in tow.

He stands level with Gaku sitting in the car, but Gaku grabs his shoulder immediately. He drags him down slightly, and then begins to initiate a kiss. _Oh._ Mitsuki thinks dumbly, _it’s nice._ How terribly unexpected, he thought Gaku was straight this whole time. Mitsuki returns the kiss with as much earnestness, and probably even more. It’s been a long while since he’s kissed someone, and probably the first and last time he’ll ever kiss Gaku.

R-Right?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i did an edit let's not talk about it but it's here if you want to look - https://i.imgur.com/jBlnk27.png
> 
> and we're stanning suwa-kun now. i'm proud of him.  
> also for the salt and pepper shakers.. they're real... here: https://twitter.com/shineonthesea/status/965344292838559744
> 
> anyways you can find me on twitter @shineonthesea all i do is cry over sougo since i am a sougo oshi


End file.
